galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Isegrim whips Eric
Isegrim whips Eric and almost kills him “Lord Beowulf , honored are I by thy recognition of my name, but by father’s command I am not to enter the Halls.” “The burg, soon half of Nilfeheim will hear how a boy of eleven years defeated a Fangsnapper with nothing but a kitchen knife. All the warriors of the Burg , be it Ragnarsson or Olafson speak your name. Now Lord Isegrim surely can’t deny thee. Come now. Honor must be given to a warrior born.” Dreading what would occur as certain as thunder followed lightning, I followed the respected warrior. Up to this day he had not even acknowledged I existed. With a powerful push of his piston like arms, he cast open the heavy doors to our High Hall . There on the big rectangular table with black and with red upholstered high backed arm chairs, one color to each side sat the warriors of both not yet completely united clans. In the center of that massive table square was the fire pit. Now cold and not in use. There was a din of excited voices, everyone turned as Beowulf and I entered. “Behold the youngest, but aye not the least of warriors in our midst.” Father rose from his seat at the head of the table flanked by Gretel and Lothar . What mockery is this, dragging this whelp into these halls? Have you not heard my command?” Beowulf was of Olafson blood and a distant uncle of mine. “Liege it is the fruit of thy loin that slew a Fangsnapper with a kitchen knife, is he not honored according to our traditions?” Lothar also got up and threw a piece of food on the floor. “Come and receive the reward then. Eat scraps of the floor like a mangy Nubhir .” I stood fast, not saying a word. Beowulf was openly angry and a dozen men rose as he spoke. “You let thy second born speak for you. While a warrior demanded an answer?” Father glared and his hand dropped to the handle of his whip. “You have defied my decree. What are traditions to my word?” Now Gretel chuckled. “This cretin has conspired against you. Your favorite son and true heir has given a command. Is he not to be obeyed by that thing?” Father now turned red and screamed. “On the floor, do as Lothar commands.” He rushed towards me before I could do or even say something and lashed the whip across my chest. The heavy steel cable shredded my shirt and bit with burning pain deep into my skin. I clenched my fists and teeth. “He still stands!” Gretel egged him on. Another lash cut even deeper. Warm blood now freely flowed. I struggled to keep standing. Instead of begging him for mercy, I smiled and raised my arms. “Thank you father for killing me. Now Odin will receive me.” My knee buckled. “My death frees my Grandfather from his word.” Kneeling in a puddle of my own blood. I recited the warrior’s prayer . “Mighty Thor I call upon you...” Beowulf and every Ragnarsson warrior stood. Kveldulf an old Warrior of the Ragnarsson clan . “There is a Viking son without fail. Aye he dies, but you Isegrim are no more sheltered by the oath of my liege. Upon his last breath, this is your burg no longer and let us see if your whip matches my sword.” Father yelled with sudden panic in his voice. “Greifen get him to the still room and dial for the Union Doctor .” It was the last thing I heard and I hoped and prayed silently now as my eye sight faded and my lips no longer wanted to move, that Greifen and the Union Doctor would be too late. Category:Events